A New Perspective
by 5hadow Lady
Summary: It’s been four months since Ron and Kim started dating but things are far from perfect for the couple. A heart shatters because of a careless act sending one on a journey of self discovery and into the arms of one who was once an enemy.
1. Chapter 1

A New Perspective

Chapter 1

By 5hadow Lady

Summary: It's been four months since Ron and Kim started dating but things are far from perfect for the couple. A heart shatters because of a careless act sending one on a journey of self discovery and into the arms of one who was once an enemy.

The noise of the rain pattering against the roof of his home and the window helped calm down a certain blonde haired teenager as he stood before the full length mirror in his bedroom. He stared at his image admiring how he looked, it taking hours to make his costume for the party he had asked Kim to go with him to and surprisingly she accepted. He had his blonde hair slicked back and instead of his normal chocolate colored eyes he wore blood red contacts. His face was painted to look very pale as he wore high quality fangs over his upper canines which made little indentions in his bottom lip as they were actually a little longer than he planned and made a bit of an over bite. He was wearing a leather trench coat and black leather pants that he saved two weeks for except for the money he spent on his red haired girlfriend. He had a tight black shirt on over his toned chest with rips in it making it look like something with claws got a hold of him with a red compound that closely resembled blood that Wade had come up for him making it look like he was hurt from it. On his feet he was wearing black combat boots with black gloss metal plates riveted to the toes and around the back of the heel. Around the waist of his pants he wore a belt with two holsters holding very realistic high powered gun replicas.

"Well buddy, does the Ron Man look hot or what?" Ron asked looking back over his shoulder at Rufus, his naked mole rat who was sitting on the bed rubbing his chin in thought a few moments before nodding and giving a thumbs up gesture.

"Ronald honey, if you don't get going you're going to be late picking up Kimmie!" Called the voice of his mother down the steps.

"Coming mom!" Ron called back as he walked over to his desk picking up a long velvet box and stuffing it in his coat's pocket before turning towards the door when Rufus climbed up his pants leg but was stopped when Ron grabbed him gently and pulled him up eye level with a sad look. "Sorry buddy, but tonight I promised Kim it would be just her and me."

"Ah man." Rufus squeaked crossing his small arms and looking down.

"Cheer up, buddy, tomorrow I'll take you to Bueno Nacho and buy you anything you want on the menu." Ron said as Rufus nodded vigorously, a little drool leaking from his mouth. Ron put Rufus softly on his bed as he hurried out his door leaving it open for Rufus and hurried down the steps.

"You look great Ronald," His mother said with a warm smile, "You make a great…"

"Death Dealer mom, from the movie Underworld." Ron said while rolling his eyes.

"Yes, a Death Dealer, why you would want to be something like that is beyond me." His mom said with a strained smile.

"I don't want to be one, mom, I just think it looks cool for the costume party." Ron said as his mom handed him the keys to their station wagon. It was an older car, beaten up and rusty since his parents didn't have much money. He tried to buy a new one for them when his regular royalty checks started coming in but after what happened with his first check they put the checks in a trust fund for him for when he turns eighteen which was in a few weeks. They said it was his money and they didn't want it but he was ashamed to admit it that he hated picking up Kim in it because he knew how much she hated it. Even after all this time she was still a retail snob and it had even grown worse. She hated being seen in anything that wasn't fashionable or didn't cost a lot of money which was why he spent so much on his costume and the birthday present he had in his pocket of hic coat. He didn't really have much money working from working at Smarty Mart and his parents still insisted on giving him an allowance which after spending money on KP was barely able to pull of his costume.

""Don't worry about curfew tonight, son." Ron's dad said with a large smile, "You and Kimmie have a good time tonight."

"Thanks Dad." Ron said smiling himself before hurrying out of the house through the side door and into the attached garage, putting the door up manually since the automatic opener was broken and got into the car trying not to look at the evil garden gnome which was sitting in the corner of the garage which usually spooked him to no ends.

Putting the key into the ignition he turned it as the engine sounded like it was straining to turn over, the groaning noise making Ron groan in frustration himself. "Come on, start." Ron prayed as he pumped the gas hoping it would help. A few tried later a loud bang from the car backfiring signaled the car finally starting. "Booyah!"

Putting the car in gear and turning on the headlights he pulled out of the garage and into the stormy night, turning on the windshield wipers and grumbling as the worn passenger's wiper wasn't helping any. It only took a few minutes to reach Kim's house even if it was on the other side of town where the families with a lot of money lived. Thankfully by the time he pulled into the Possible's drive the rain had stopped though there was still the occasional flash of lightning in the darkened sky.

Putting the car in park he turned everything off before getting out of it and walking to the door and ringing the bell. Anne Possible opened and smiled as she let Ron into their house. He was surprised that the twins weren't there taking the opportunity to be ripping on their older sister which was their favorite past time it seemed.

"Kim will be down in a few moments, Ronald." Anne said with a smile while looking him over.

"Death Dealer?" James asked as he joined them, walking in from the kitchen while carrying a mug of coffee.

"Got it in one Mr. Dr. P." Ron said with his normal goofy grin.

"I'm glad that you are the one my Kimmie-cub is seeing Ronald," James said taking a slow sip of his coffee, "I know you would never hurt her because you know I would tie you to a deep space probe and launch it into a black hole."

"Of course, Mr. Dr. P." Ron said while laughing nervously and pulling his collar.

"Stop threatening him, daddy." Kim said walking down the steps, looking exactly like Belle from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Everything from her hairstyle, earrings and golden ballroom gown matched exactly except for one thing, Belle was never this hot. Ron couldn't help letting his jaw drop as he was once again reminded just how lucky he was to be dating one of the most beautiful girls in school and the head cheerleader to boot. He knew she was so far out of his league but for some unknown reason the two had ended up together and every day Ron found himself thanking God for it.

Ron heard Anne giggle lightly while James lifted his jaw back in place with his forefinger lifting the blonde's chin.

"Y-You look beautiful, KP. Not that you always don't, because you do, I didn't mean to say that you didn't but…WOW." Run stammered.

"Thanks Ron, you look really nice yourself." Kim said blushing a little while taking his arm.

"Say cheese." Anne said pulling a camera out of somewhere and taking a few quick snapshots before the teenage couple knew what was happening.

"Mom." Kim whined as she drug Ron toward the door.

"Have fun you to." Anne called after them, a slight giggle filling her voice.

"Not too much though." James voice followed sternly.

Ron was on cloud nine as the two left the house and headed to the driveway arm in arm until Kim stiffened when the station wagon came in view. Ron's stomach fell as became embarrassed then ashamed for feeling that way. It was the best his parents could do after his mother was laid off. He hated that Kim felt this way but she had to get over it, not everyone's family had two very prominent doctors in it.

"KP…We can take your car if you want." Ron sighed.

"No, its okay Ron," Kim said while leaning closer though he could tell how tense she was, she didn't want to be caught arriving at a big party like this in it. Ron wasn't even sure that his invitation wasn't a mistake but Kim did get one to so even if he wasn't really supposed to get one Kim did have one so they would both get in. "Besides, the tweebs have it tore apart adding some kind of upgrades to it."

"If you want we don't have to go." Ron said quietly, kicking himself. He should have known better than to show up expecting to take KP to a huge Halloween party in his parents' station wagon. It was almost as bad as showing up with them as chauffer.

"Of course I want to go, Ron, what gave you the idea that I didn't?" Kim asked while giving his arm a squeeze.

"Then lets get going, the lady's chariot awaits." Ron said with a goofy smile while opening the passenger door for Kim though he kept feeling more and more like maybe this was a bad idea. He was so excited that they were actually going out to a party with their peers and Kim was ok with it, she was okay with him. As she got into the car he shut the door gently and cursed in his mind as the door didn't catch. Sighing he opened it and shut it harder and smiled as it shut that time. He hurried around to his own side and climbed in, fished the keys out of his pocket and started it up, thankful that it fired on the first try.

"Wonder if Monique and Felix will be there tonight." Ron stated after he pulled out onto the street, noticing that Kim wasn't talking. The red head was fidgeting, playing with the folds in her skirt and watching out the window as the scenery passed them.

"They should be." Kim said softly without looking his way, bothering him a little. She couldn't even seem to bother looking at him, was there something wrong? He didn't get much time to react though as h pulled onto the street where the party was and was shocked to see how many cars was parked on it and it the driveway of Tara's house which was where the party was being held. He found an empty spot and pulled the car into it shutting it off.

"Ready KP?" Ron asked as he turned the lights and car off. Looking over he saw her sinking into her seat as a couple dressed as what looked like Billy and Mandy walked by. "KP, if you want we can go somewhere else."

"No, it's fine Ron." Kim said opening her door and hurrying out of the car making Ron shake his head. He didn't understand what exactly her problem was, he knew that she could be a retail snob and sometimes hated being seen in the station wagon but she never acted so angry or upset before. Sighing he got out of the car and ran to catch up to Kim who was almost to the door.

"KP, are you upset with me?" Ron asked quietly jut before they made it to the door, loud music leaking through the barrier between them and the party inside.

"Of course not, Ron." Kim said leaning in to kiss him on the cheek, about as much as she had ever done. They had been going out for four months now and the most she would ever do was kiss him on the cheek. He didn't want to push her, he was afraid of hurting their relationship if he did but every time he tried to kiss her she would push him away and it hurt. Kim was more than happy to kiss Monkey boy when they were dating and they only dated a month.

"What are you doing here, Stoppable?" Bonnie asked with a sneer after opening the door and seeing the two standing there.

"We were invited." Kim said while glaring at Bonnie.

"I can't believe you are still with that loser, Kim." Bonnie sneered, "It's so unbefitting of a cheerleader. In fact, Josh Mankey is here tonight by himself, you should really think about trading up and dropping this loser."

"Go to hell Bonnie." Kim snapped pushing past the other cheerleader and dragging Ron in behind her. "I'm sorry about Bonnie."

"Hey, don't worry about it KP." Ron said smiling a little. It always made him feel better when Kim stood up for him. It did show that she cared and that always managed to raise his spirits.

"No big, Ron." Kim said dragging him through the crowd and out back where there wasn't many people but there were a few couples dancing near the pool.

"What's up, GF?" Monique asked as Felix and her stopped dancing and joined them. Monique looked like an Egyptian goddess, her sleek ivory dress and gold choker and headdress and gold hoop earrings while Felix was dressed in a black suit and bald cap resembling Professor X from the X-Men in his wheel chair.

"Looking forward to a great night." Kim said smiling brightly as Felix looked worriedly at Ron.

"Hey buddy, something wrong?" Felix asked.

"Nah man, the Ron Man is all good." Ron said with a large grin that didn't seem to make it to his eyes.

"I want to borrow Kim for a few minutes, you boys can take care of yourselves can't you?" Monique asked while not really waiting for an answer before dragging Kim back inside the house.

"Ron, I might not know you as well as Kim or Monique but you are one of my best friends and I know when something is bothering you so spill it dude." Felix said staring up into Ron's eyes.

"Felix, there isn't anything wrong." Ron said shaking his head sadly before walking back into the house while ignoring the 'Loser' statements and glares of most of the people there as he looked for Kim. It didn't take long to find the girls standing over the punch bowl in the kitchen talking.

"Come on, Ron, let's dance." Kim said, a bit of an angry look on her face as she dragged him into the living room to dance to the blaring music.

"KP, is there something wrong?" Ron asked, worry filling him over the upset expression on the redhead's face as she mechanically moved her body to the beat of the music though it didn't seem her heart was in it.

"Nothing is wrong." Kim snapped startling Ron into quietness. He knew when not to push KP and by the look on the girl's face now was one of those times that silence was the better part of valor so he just danced with his girlfriend.

It went on like that for almost an hour, every time he tried to strike up a conversation with her she would just glare at him causing him to shut up. He was about to ask if they could take a break for a few minutes and get a drink when Josh came up to the two with a small smile. He wasn't even in a costume like most everyone else.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could have a dance." Josh asked Kim and Ron was about to tell him to leave them alone when Kim seemed to smile for the first time that evening genuinely.

"Sure, you wouldn't mind would you Ron?" Kim asked smiling sweetly at Ron melting his heart and making him do the only thing he could.

"Of course not." Ron sighed before walking away, Monique pulling him by the elbow into the kitchen.

"Damn it, Ron." Monique snapped, "You don't have to take that."

"Take what?" Ron asked scratching the back of his head.

"Boy, I may love Kimmie to pieces but the way she is treating you is wrong." Monique said, "She's with you, not Mankey, go in there and tell pretty boy to shove off."

"I can't, Monique, it might upset KP." Ron sighed in defeat.

"She's your GF, not Mankey's." Monique said,

"That's the point, Monique. She's my girlfriend, who else do you think would give a loser like me the time of day?" Ron said, his eyes watering a little. "Damn contacts."

"Ron, you so are not a loser." Monique said as Felix rolled up to join them.

"Yeah, and maybe Drakken will take over the world tonight." Ron said in disgust, he knew what he was and accepted it. Why couldn't Monique just accept it like everyone else. Apparently Kim was beginning to accept it the way she was treating him lately. She was just too good a person to say anything about it.

"Ron, we only want to help you." Felix said.

"I'm beyond help." Ron sighed walking from the kitchen back into the living room but didn't see Kim. Worried he started looking for her, checking all the rooms downstairs as he started worrying about her until he realized that Monkey boy was missing also. Walking up the steps he checked a couple rooms which turned out to be empty bedrooms until coming to one room whose door was slightly open with Kim's voice coming out. Peeking into the crack he could see Kim and Josh's reflection in the mirror. Kim was leaning back against the wall while Josh was uncomfortably close, his face just inches from her's as he leaned on one arm which was planted against the wall next to her head.

"Come on, Kim, all I want is another chance." Josh was saying, his voice clear.

"Josh, I'm dating Ron now." Kim said though she wasn't fighting him.

"Kim , I miss you so much it hurts." Josh said, his free hand caressing her cheek as their eyes locked onto each others.

"Okay, call me tomorrow and we'll talk." Kim said.

"Thank you so much Kim." Josh said leaning in, his lips brushing against hers. Ron was shocked but he kept telling himself that she was going to push the boy away but instead she wrapped her arms around him bringing him closer and deepening the kiss. Ron backed away from the door, stumbling while breathing hard trying to get control of himself as he felt his heart shattering.

He couldn't believe it, Kim and Monkey boy was making out right there in front of him. She was supposed to be his girlfriend, his best friend and she was betraying him like he meant nothing to her. Spinning around he ran sown the steps, roughly pushing past the crowd and out the door and into the uncaring night.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Perspective

Chapter 2

By 5hadow Lady

Ron grumbled as he pulled the pillow tighter over his head, trying to ignore the insistent light filtering in through the curtains and annoying blare of his alarm clock which was unfortunately out of reach as he tried to turn it off moments before but only managed to push it out of arms reach as he fumbled around trying to hit the off button. He thought about just sitting up, picking the annoying piece of technology up and throw it across the room with all his might. Rufus was chittering at him annoyingly trying to pull the pillow off the blonde's head but he refused to let his little buddy manage to do that because he didn't want his best friend to see how red his eyes was though he knew the little naked mole rat knew the was crying as he was the only one there to comfort him last night as he cried himself to sleep.

"Ronald Stoppable, get out of that bed this instant!" His mother demanded, her fist banging on the door.

"Five more minutes!" Ron called, rubbing his throat realizing how hoarse he sounded.

"Is it true that ditched Kimmie at that party last night?" His mother demanded, her voice growing angrier, "She called leaving a message asking how you could do that. I thought we raised you better than that!"

"Mom." Ron grumbled, throwing his blankets off, climbing out of bed and stomped over to the door still wearing the clothes from last night minus the jacket and makeup, only taking time to clean the tear ruined makeup off and getting rid of the fangs and contacts, shedding his coat and boots before collapsing in bed with shuddering sobs. Slowly he pulled the door open and looked at his mom seeing the anger in her reddened face as she glared at him apparently ignoring his ragged appearance. Sighing, giving up he looked at the floor. "Fine, I'll shower and go over."

"Good, see that you do." His mother said before turning away and storming off.

"She didn't even give me a chance to explain." Ron sighed sadly gently closing the door as Rufus scurried up his pants leg and shirt before resting on his shoulder and patting the side of his head while making comforting noises." Maybe this will be good little buddy." Ron said, smiling brightly as he thought about it. "I never got the chance to give KP her b-day present. I'll apologize, give her the necklace and show her I can be just as good as Monkey-boy."

"Uh-Hu." Rufus said, nodding rapidly showing his support.

Ron quickly showered and got dressed in his favorite clothes, throwing the coat on since he actually liked it. He bought it for the costume but grew to love it for some reason. It came from Club Banana and planned to use it for normal use to. It was one of the few pieces of clothing that he hadn't bought at Smarty Mart and maybe he could use that to his advantage. He could show her that he could change and be better for her. He could be just as fashionable as the next guy, as Mankey.

"Come on buddy, I still owe you some Bueno Nacho." Ron said after getting dressed and pulled the coat on letting Rufus climb into the pocket as he grabbed the velvet box and stuffed it in another pocket and walking quietly downstairs trying to avoid his parents or waking his adopted little sister which was another source of mixed emotions for him. He came to love the little girl very much but he hated her to since she took a lot of his parents' attention leaving him with nearly none for himself. He was ashamed of it as he knew she wasn't at fault for it but he couldn't help the way he felt. He didn't take it out on hr and never would as she was his sister and though he was jealous she was still important to him.

He easily made it out of the house and started walking across town to Kim's house making it within half an hour. He could have brought his scooter but he did prefer walking whenever possible and now was one of those times since he needed time to try and figure out what to say. Should he tell her he saw what she was doing or try and come up with some kind of lie?

He didn't have a chance to figure it out because before he knew it he was at the Possible house but he didn't see any lights on bringing the conversation he had with Kim the day before during lunch break. Kim's parents were supposed to be both working this morning and Jim and Tim were spending the night at a friends house which meant Kim was home alone. Technically it was still early which meant she was still probably sleeping since she usually slept to noon on Saturdays whenever possible. Then again she would have to of been awake to call and leave a message but he didn't hear the phone. So did that mean she called last night?

Shaking his head he decided to go in and check to see if she was still in bed be quietly peeking in since he saw her in her pajamas on more than one occasion. He had his own key since he was thought of as family by the doctors Possible. Opening the door he pulled out the box so he could hide it in the itched before heading up in case he woke her on accident. He could tell her to stay put then sneak back down to make her breakfast then retrieve the box.

"God yes!" Kim's voice called from said kitchen though, the tone of her voice sounding off. Shaking his head Ron hurried to the kitchen and stopped at the entrance as his fingers grew lifeless and dropped the velvet box to the floor as he stared at the couple inside the room who were oblivious to everything but themselves. Kim was sitting on the counter moaning, mostly naked and her legs wrapped around the naked waist of Josh Mankey who was grunting as they moved against each other.

A sense of déjà vu entered the blonde boy as he wordlessly retreated from the kitchen and not even bothering to close the door and barreled past Anne Possible who looked bedraggled as the older woman stared after the boy in shock, almost dropping the bags of groceries in hand. He didn't care though, he just wanted to be as far away from them as Possible. It hurt too much to even think of the red haired girl who was supposed to be his girlfriend. The girl who betrayed him not once but twice in two days.

He wanted to just escape from it all, from everyone and the pain this place had caused him. Who would miss him if he just up and left, or better yet just killed himself. He wasn't much anyways, just the school loser and hapless buffoon who only caused trouble for everyone around him. Always being scolded and told to grow up, to get a life and stop bothering his peers.

A soft tugging distracted Ron from his dark thoughts as he looked down to is source, Rufus sticking out of the pocket tugging on the coat trying to get his attention with a very worried and sad look. Ron collapsed to his knees and hugged his little buddy tightly while sobbing uncontrollably.

"Stoppable-San?" A very confuse and very familiar voice asked timidly, putting their hand on his shoulder.

"Go away." Ron croaked trying to pull away, "Leave me alone, Yori…YORI!"

"Yes, Stoppable-San." Yori said softly as the blonde looked up with shock clearly on his voice. "Master Sensei asked me to come as he sensed something bad was happening. He said you may need a friend right now and I couldn't refuse."

"I'm a nothing, Yori. Your just wasting your time." Ron cried climbing to his feet and started to turn away but the ninja girl caught his arm and forced him to look into her stern but caring eyes.

"I don't allow anyone to speak badly of my friends, even if it is such friends doing the speaking." Yori said, caressing his cheek, "I don't know what has happened but I do know that you are worth very much."

"Yeah, its my honor to be the chosen one." Ron said in disgust trying to pull away but the girl wouldn't let him.

"No, Stoppable-San…Ron-Kun, it is your honor to be one of the most caring people I have ever met. Someone who would sacrifice anything for the people he loves, willing to go to any length to protect those dearest to him from harm." Yori said, leaning forward and kissing his cheek softly, "It is my honor to have you in our clan, our family and my big brother. I love you very much."

"Yori…" Ron said, trying to form words to say what he was feeling from what she said. He started shaking as she pulled him into a soft embrace holding him close and pulling his head to her shoulder letting him cry for what seemed like forever.

"Ron-Kun, Master Sensei wanted me to ask you to come and stay at the school for awhile." Yori said after Ron calmed down enough and was breathing deeply, finally relaxing a bit. "You don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to but know that I am always there for you."

"Thanks Yori, for everything." Ron sighed pulling away, "But I don't have the money to go to Japan until I turn eighteen and inherit my trust fund."

""Always the American style humor, Ron-Kun." Yori giggled, "Do you forget that we have our very own secret ninja jet?"

"Yeah, it must have slipped my mind." Ron laughed nervously though the smile was a little forced. He just couldn't bring himself to smile just yet.

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!" Anne screamed as she walked into her home to take the groceries she just bought on her way home. Originally she was supposed to work to cover her friends shift until later but her friend's plans were cancelled so she came into work and let Anne come home for some much needed rest before her daughters birthday party. She almost tripped over a velvet box on the threshold into the kitchen when she saw what her daughter was doing with the Mankey boy on her kitchen counter! Now she understood what was wrong with Ron as she was very worried when she saw the hopeless expression on the blonde's face, the boy she thought of as family.

"Mom!" Kim cried out as the two teens scrambled to get there clothes back on, Josh running from the kitchen before Anne had a chance to say anything.

"What the HELL do you think you were doing young lady?" Anne growled as she sat the groceries on the table and returned to pick up the velvet box. Opening it she gasped at the very expensive gold necklace with a jade pendant. Looking on the back she found the inscription saying, 'KP and RS 4ever, booyah!'

"I can explain." Kim stammered, blushing brightly.

"Explain this then." Anne demanded shoving the necklace into Kim's hands.

"Wh-Where did you get this?" Kim asked her blush disappearing as all color drained from her face.

"It was on the floor where I suppose Ronald dropped it before running off as if his world ended!" Anne snapped.

"Oh god, he…" Kim gasped covering her moth as tears started forming in her eyes.

"I imagine, Kim." Anne said, "I'm ashamed of you, I didn't raise you to be like that! How could you just tear his heart out like that? How could you even be doing something like that the day after going on a date with another boy, your boyfriend mind you, and on my COUNTER no less?"

"Ron…" Kim cried dropping her knees while hugging the necklace to her chest.

"Oh Kim…" Anne sighed while dropping next to her daughter and pulling the younger girl into a hug. No matter how angry Anne was Kim was still her daughter and she hated seeing the girl like this.

Ron rubbed his sore hand while studying the bandage where a few moments earlier a medical ninja, a secret one no less, had removed the tracking chip that Wade had implanted and got rid of it. He didn't want anyone tracking him and the ninja was more than happy to remove it. Looking up her saw Yori in a seat across from him nervously watching him as if she wanted to say something.

"Yori, what's wrong?" Ron asked a little worried as Rufus slept on his folded coat in the seat next to him.

"I should have to you earlier, Ron-Kun but we have another guest attending the school right now seeking sanctuary." Yori explained, "She was a member of the school a few years ago before turning to the side of darkness but Master Sensei is trying to help her atone for the crimes she committed and try to bring her back into the light."

"That's cool, Yori." Ron sighed, wondering why she was so nervous about this little detail. "Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Even Shego-San?" Yori asked with an arched eyebrow before Ron started choking. Did someone go crazy? Shego? They were letting a seriously messed up fruit loop like the psycho green skinned woman stay at the school. She didn't need sanctuary, she needed a nice dark cell somewhere away from everyone. In fact, shouldn't she be in one since both Drakken and Shego was arrested after the whole Diablo incident?

NOTES: Hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter, please review and tell me what you think. Next chapter Ron and Shego meet and sparks fly, and I don't mean of the romantic kind.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Perspective

Chapter 3

By 5hadow Lady

"Damn it." Shego grumbled as she carefully paced the small grocery store making note of where every camera and every employee was located at and where the items she wanted was. He was wearing a worn overcoat over a green tanktop and jeans with an old pair of sunglasses covering her eyes, a large canvas bag hanging from her shoulder. It had been more than a month since she had last used her powers so her skin had lost some of it's green hue though it would never look completely normal thanks to her curse.

She guessed she could have tried returning to Drakken but she was tired of it, of him and all his stupid plans. Sure he had provided some amusement and a home for awhile but it came at too great a cost when she was nearly killed during that plan around those stupid toys in the meals at Bueno Nacho. For awhile she kept doing the only thing she could after escaping incarceration but Global Justice always came down on her almost immediately after using her powers with her nearly getting away. It didn't take long to realize that the idiots had come up with a way to track her unique plasma signature which led her to not using it while laying low. She didn't want to be locked back up in that small room, she just couldn't.

After finally completing her current task of staking out the place she concluded that the only cameras was the ones on the registers as if they were more worried about the cashiers stealing more that shoplifters. The only employees visible were the ones manning the registers and the one stocking but he went to the back so she decided it was time to make her move while there wasn't many people in the store though she wasn't too worried about being caught since she could easily escape without using her powers and alerting GJ to her position in Japan.

Not even ten minutes later Shego groaned as she realized the dangers of shopping, or shoplifting while hungry. The bag she had was stuffed to busting and she was heading up towards the registers and exit that was past them. She looked back and saw the stocker back and walking toward her with an angry expression. She increased her pace and was at the registers where there weren't any customers. She was home free, these fools didn't stand a chance against her but just as she was about to bolt a stern hand grabbed her shoulder stopping her right in front of one of the cashiers who was looking at her with disgust. She turned to look at the owner of the hand getting ready to hand whoever it was their ass but stopped in shock.

"S-Sensei?" Shego gasped as the elder man took the bag and placed it before the cashier with a gentle smile on his face.

"I see your ready to checkout Shego-San." Sensei said pulling a wallet out from his robes and facing the cashier who started scanning the items and bagging them.

"I don't need your charity you old fool." Shego growled, taking a menacing stance though the sudden rumble from her stomach ruined the effect.

"Charity? Me? Never, this is just an old fool's hobby by helping pretty little things." Sensei said paying for the order and collecting some of the bags. "Come along, Shego."

"Stupid old fool." Shego grumbled as she grabbed the last of the bags and ran to catch up to the elder man who was almost out of the door. She walked out of the store right behind the man who had always managed to piss her off while at the same time endearing himself to her. He was always a fatherly role model to her during her stay at Yamanouchi under his tutelage.

"I hear that you have finally left that Drakken man who you worked for." Sensei said with a smile while looking over at the surprised look on Shego's face. "Don't look so surprised young one, I keep an eye on all of my favorite students."

"Favorite?" Shego scoffed while following the elder man's actions and putting the groceries in the back seat of a sporty black convertible which whose top was down at the moment allowing easy access to it. "I'm a thief and a freak, how the hell can I be a favorite?"

"Because young one, I knew one day the winds would bring you back home here. Your anger and hatred at your family and the world would one day exhaust and leave you ready to follow your destiny." Sensei explained.

"Wait, why the hell am I putting my things in your car?" Shego demanded poking the man in the chest while he raised his hands in the air. "And when the hell did you get a convertible?"

"Firstly so you can come home and second," The man said a smirk growing across his face, "A man has to have a little fun in his life and this baby screams it."

"I am not returning to your little school you old fool." Shego sneered at the man trying to get a reaction other than his calm one that he always seemed to have.

"And you would rather return to that little hotel room of yours?" Sensei asked causing Shego to shiver. She hated the way he overweight, balding man leered at her every time she came in.

"You know you old fart I will probably rob you blind." Shego said crossing her arm across her chest as he opened the passenger door and motioned for her to get in.

"Everything happens for a reason." Sensei said with a knowing smile that grew to one of shock as Shego dangled the keys she picked from his pockets a moment ago. She went around and got in the driver's seat and started up the car as it looked like Sensei was about to cry. "No fair."

"Everything happens for a reason." Shego smirked as she mimicked his speech from a few moments ago. "Now get your ass in or I'm leaving without you."

"Of course, young one." Sensei said as he climbed in with barely enough time to shut the door before the car was shooting off down the street. Shego smirked as she was sure he would be cowering so spared him a look and was shocked when he looked to be having the time of his life as the car swerved in and out of traffic.

"You are totally mental, you know that right?" Shego asked but the only response she received was another smirk.

oOo

Shego growled as she snapped out of her memories at how she ended back up at this foolish ninja school. She hated being force to do anything, any kind of authority because authority had always ended up causing her nothing but trouble and ridicule. Then again, she had to admit that the old fool had never treated her with disrespect as he had only ever been kind to her and accepted her as she was no matter what she did.

"Ma'am, Master Sensei requests that you join him in he main dojo." A young ninja asked, his face completely covered with his mask as he appeared behind the bench she was sitting on in one of the many gardens scattering the immense compound.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Shego sighed, she was so comfortable to. She hated to get up and leave the serene surroundings but resigned herself to seeing what the old fart wanted. She was wearing a shinobi uniform as she had classes earlier with her peers, though they all wore the standard uniform. Shego had made alterations to her uniform removing a lot of the material replacing it with fishnet making it more sexy and fashionable. She loved the looks on the fool's faces as she walked into class that first time. Ninja was trained to not show their emotions on their faces because it was a weakness in a life or death situation as it could help the enemy predict what you were going to do. She had never seen so much drool in her entire lifetime and it was hard keeping a straight face.

She walked lazily to the dojo and quietly opened the door and looked in to see a small table set up with Yori and some blonde boy's backs to her and Sensei sitting across from the two. They were all enjoying what looked like tea and having what seemed like a serious discussion.

"Young Stoppable, I am extremely sorry to hear the circumstances behind your recent exodus from the states but we are very honored to have you here among us." Sensei said while shooting Shego a smile. Did he just say Stoppable, the sidekick buffoon of Princess?

"I think I made things worse, Sensei" The blonde boy said in perfect Japanese which, by the way Yori's turned toward him shocked the girl just as much as Shego. "This is my last year of school and I want to graduate."

"Ron-Kun, you and your American style humor again." Yori giggled, "This is a school, academic as well as martial arts training."

"You mean I can graduate still?" Ron asked, hope filling his voice.

"Won't you join us, young one?" Sensei asked motioning for Shego to come in.

"Hello Shego." Ron said slowly, distrust clearly in his voice as Shego walked in and sat next to Sensei which seemed to anger the ninja girl a little. Shego was expected to sit next to Yori most likely as there was an extra place setting there but Shego decided to irk the girl by sitting next to the man that the girl worshiped just a little too much.

"Hello, sidekick." Shego sneered at the blonde boy while not bothering to hide her distaste for the fool.

"Now children, there is no need for hostilities." Sensei said, "In fact I was hoping that the two of you could help each other."

"What?" Came the voices of both Shego and Ron while they stared at the elder man as if he lost his mind.

"I believe you both could be a great influence on each other." Sensei said, taking a sip of tea. "Shego could help Ron here become more disciplined while Ron can teach Shego to loosen up and loose some of her anger."

"Listen here you old fart!" Shego snarled, a little hurt entering her. She trusted this man, one of the few that she did and it seemed like he was playing some kind of game with her. "This better not be some kid of sick game!"

"Please calm down young ones." Sensei said with a smile, motioning toward the table. Several ninja appeared from out of nowhere and removed the table and cleaning the area before any of them knew what happened. "Maybe a quick spar would help relieve some pent up stress."

"Fine, I'd love to mop the floor with the buffoon." Shego snarled while cracking her knuckles as they all stood.

"I have a name!" Ron snapped at her causing her to take a step back.

"Ron, I have one request." Sensei said softly and continued when it seemed he was sure he had Ron's attention. "I don't want you to hold back."

"Sensei?" Ron asked in shock.

"The one you know as Shego is one of the best students the school has ever produced besides you and my granddaughter here." Sensei said while shocking everyone at what the man said. Surely he didn't mean what he just said, did he?

"Come on, Stoppable." Shego growled, grabbing the collar of Ron's coat and dragged him to the middle of the dojo.

"Let's just do this." Ron snapped, pulling away from Shego. She was surprised that he sounded so angry, so different from his normal carefree attitude. Something must have happened to blonde boy which surprisingly made her curious to what it could have been.

"I said, let's do this." Ron snapped drawing her from her thoughts.

"Fine, let's dance." Shego said jumping in with a straightforward punch but the boy easily pushed it out of the way and planted a open palm strike on her chest knocking the air from her lungs. "Trying to…feel me up…Possible. What would, Kimmie say."

"BITCH!" Ron screamed in anger, launching forward much faster than she though was possible and landed blow after blow on her while she was unable to track him, much less block him. After what seemed like forever he stopped, stepping back with tears streaking down his face.

"You…got…lucky." Shego huffed, trying to catch her breath and trying to block out the pain his onslaught of attacks had surprisingly caused.

"Don't mention her name." Ron snarled, his eyes taking on a slightly bluish tint while both Yori and Sensei looked on with very worried faces.

"Maybe we should call this off." Yori said worriedly as she started to move between them but was stopped by Sensei's hand on her shoulder and a shake of his head.

"Let's get this party started, Stoppable." Shego snarled but she was excited. He had seriously stood up to her and slipped past all of her defenses to get not one, or two but a multitude of shots in. He was showing a whole new side to him but she wouldn't be showed up by him. Thankfully there was something at the school that blocked GJ's tracking abilities letting her let go with everything. She lunged at him, fist burning brightly with plasma.

oOo

Shego leaned back in her bed favoring her right side where Stoppable had actually managed to get in a pretty solid strike. Once she lit up though it seemed that it evened the two out, surprising Shego. She knew that her curse not only gave her disgusting looks and plasma powers but provided her enhanced strength and endurance. Tonight things pointed out to her that maybe she didn't know as much about her powers as she thought because it seemed like she was slower after not using her powers for so long but after lighting up not only did it increase her awareness but her speed and agility.

She didn't know why that thought bothered her so much, so what if maybe all her skills actually came from her curse. At least then it gave her something good besides all the pain it caused her by making her an outcast. If she believed that though why was it bothering her so much? Sure she studied and worked hard to hone her skills but did this man all that work was a waste? It couldn't be? Could it?

oOo

NOTES: Sorry, wasn't exactly feeling my best when I wrote this but it seems pretty good though it might be the meds talking. Anyways, hope you liked and please review

Thank you every one who has reviewed so far, I'm responding to every one but Slade was an anon review so I'll reply here.

Slade says:

So far I'm likin this alot.. normally i wait till after a story is complete before i read them so i aint gotta beg for new chapters :D  
so i'll get to the begging now lol .. nah j/k .. i dont beg.. will ask nicely tho... so.. whens the new chapter comin out..  
also i'm glad for the ron/yuri/shego type thing going... i've never liked kim :P.

Sweet, I'm glad you like this so much. Glad you did review now instead of waiting and here's the next chapter for ya, hope you enjoyed it. Glad you like this story, not sure how Yori will play into the relationship yet as she is more of a sister right now but who knows, things may change.

In fact, I want to pose a question to everyone reading this, should I stick with a normal Shego Ron pairing or should I add Yori into the mix for a bit of a love triangle? Drop a review and let me know your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Perspective

Chapter 4

By 5hadow Lady

The fresh mountain air was something Hirotaka had always loved and cherished, though it was even better out in the open like he was now instead of cooped up in the school where his family and him lived. He was heading there now after another trip around the countryside following where ever the wind took him Freedom, that was what it was and what he cherished most in his life no matter how much he loved his family.

He frowned as he pulled his sports motorcycle to the side of the mountain path as his cell phone started ringing. He knew who it was without even looking as there was only two people who had the number and that was his grandfather and his sister.

"Hello." Hirotaka said trying not to sound to annoyed.

"Ah, grandson, it is good to hear from you." Master Sensei said, his aged voice full of mirth. What was the old coot up to now, he better not be trying to get Hirotaka to train to take his place again.

"I'm almost there gramps, what's the matter?" Hirotaka asked.

"Just checking in on my favorite grandson." Sensei said. Yep, the old fart was up to something.

"I'm your only grandson now what are you up to you old coot?" Hirotaka grumbled.

"Is it a crime to be worried about my grandson?" Sensei asked. Hirotaka was more than capable to take care of himself and the older man knew that, the only time the fart acted like this was when he was up to something that was going to end up causing the teen numerous headaches.

"Out with it old man or I'm turning my bike around." Hirotaka grumbled. Into the cell, squeezing it causing small cracks to start forming. Damn it, now he was going to have to buy a new one and this one was such a nice one to, even if it was his third one this month.

"Okay, okay…I desperately need your help for a few months. You're the only one I can trust to do this." Sensei said, "I'll give you the details once you arrive."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Hirotaka said, ending the call and stuffing the phone back in his jacket pocket. Revving up his bikes engine before popping the clutch causing the bike to do a wheelie as he tore down the path at an ungodly speed, a speed he was more than used to from his numerous times down this path at speeds even greater than what he was traveling now. He smirked as he saw his sister crossing the rope bridge across the chasm between the school and the path to it. Increasing the speed he maxed out the speedometer before hitting a rock just to the left of the bridge that launched him into the air and over the chasm before landing on the far side skidding to a halt in front of his sister who just finished crossing the bridge.

"What in the…." Yori gasped as Hirotaka took off his helmet and grinned at his little sister before she hit him on top of the head, "You IDIOT! What were you thinking? You could have been killed!"

"Ouch…Damn it, sis, that hurt." Hirotaka whined as he looked into his little sisters eyes swearing he could see actual flames dancing in them from her anger.

"Stop pulling reckless stunts like that then I wouldn't have to do it!" Yori snapped before hugging him tightly, "Welcome home big brother."

"Get on." Hirotaka said as Yori pulled away, handing her his helmet. He waited for her to put it on and climb on the back, her arms wrapping around his waist as she pressed against his back. How long had he been gone, he could feel his little sister's body against him and she had definitely matured which meant boys was going to start going after her and he would have to kill any of them who hurt her. He carefully drove the bike at a normal speed as they drove through the gates of the school and parked it in front of the main hall.

"Thanks for the ride." Yori chirped as she jumped off the bike handing him back his helmet.

"No problem, sis. Is gramps inside?" Hirotaka asked, receiving another knock in the head after getting off the bike. "Damn it, your going to mess up my hair."

"You care more about your hair than your training." Yori sighed.

"Damn right." Hirotaka laughed walking past his little sister into the building, his little sister hot on his trail. He knew as soon as he stopped she was going to lecture him on their family's tradition in an attempt to get him to take his training more seriously. He had to suppress a smirk at that thought, he does take training serious and was probably one of the best students here though he chose not to show it. He didn't need to give his grandfather false hopes of taking the school over as there was no way he would.

"Ah, its good that you are both here." Sensei smiled as the two walked into the elder's office.

"Okay, I'm here now what did you want you old fart." Hirotaka asked, earning another rap upside his head. He wasn't there more than fifteen minutes and already she managed to tag him three times. She was getting good, very good.

"Refer to grandfather with respect, its e3nough that Shego-San talks to him like that." Yori snapped.

"It is quite alright, granddaughter." Sensei said with a smile. The elder man smiled at his two grandchildren, noticing how much a like Shego and his grandson was. If it was under different circumstances he would say the two would make a good couple but he knew that it would never happen. Fate had other plans in store and his grandson would help them along but the boy's destiny laid some place else. "I wanted to talk to you both about our two newest guests."

"New guests?" Hirotaka asked, surprise obviously coloring his features.

"Yes, young Ron Stoppable and the one known as Shego." Sensei said smiling, "They both are going to be heading down a tough road over the next few weeks as they get over their respective pasts and learn that there are more to them than even they realize."

"Okay, so why do you need me?" Hirotaka asked.

"Because grandson, they will both be attending classes and will be assigned a cell. I would like them to be in a cell with Yori with you being their coordinator and medical backup." Sensei said.

"Your serious, you want them to go on missions?" Hirotaka asked incredulously though Yori looked ecstatic. Sensei could understand that, he had given her a few assignments in the recent months though he had been reluctant in assigning her any serious missions though with these four in a cell he had no doubt that she would be safe and that the group would be the best ever produced in the entire history of the school. Only thing he had to do was convince his grandson to do this.

"Very serious which is why I need you to do this, you are the only one I trust your sister's safety to." Sensei said folding his hands on his desk before him, ready to go in for the kill so to speak. "And in exchange for you doing this I will release you from all obligations from the school. I will never pressure you to take over the school again."

"You got a deal old man." Hirotaka said looking as if he had just won a huge victory.

oOo

"What do you want, sidekick?" Shego snapped causing Ron to wince.

"Please don't call me that." Ron said softly, patting Rufus's head letting the little guy know everything was okay as he had stuck his head out of Ron's pocket and was shaking his fist at the woman getting ready to say something to her. He felt Rufus finally calm down and climb back into his pocket though knowing that he still at least had Rufus made him feel a lot better. "I have a name, its Ron Stoppable."

"So what happened, Princess dump you?" Shego sneered though her face softened as she saw the pain flash across Ron's face. "She did…Look, I'm sorry."

"She didn't dump me, I saw her…She was…" Ron said, trying to finish it but was unable to say it.

"She screwing some other guy behind your back?" Shego asked, shocked and yet not really surprised that Princess would do that. Shego knew Kimmie's type, she had to deal with a girl just like Kimmie in high school and that girl made Shego's life hell. She knew Ron was a good if not confident kid but that wasn't what a girl like red was into. He was more Shego's type but he would never like a freak like her, not that it mattered anyways. She was probably four to six years his senior and there was no way she was a cradle robber.

"Not in so many words." Ron said disgusted though she could tell he was ready to cry.

"She didn't deserve you if she treated you like that." Shego said while squeezing his shoulder surprising both her and him. She wasn't used to comforting someone, especially not someone who only a short time ago was her enemy. Was he ever her enemy though? Of course that red haired bitch was, she reminded her too much of that girl that made Shego's high school years hell and for some reason saw them as the same. Of course there was the few times she actually tried to see the red haired girl as a friend because the girl would show a better side to herself only to crush it later by doing something selfish.

"I'm the one who didn't deserve her." Ron sighed, trying to pull away.

"Oh no you don't, Stoppable.:" Shego growled tightening her grip refusing to let him go.

"Let me go, Shego." Ron ordered.

"Not yet, kid. You and me are going to go grab some lunch and have a nice long chat." Shego said lightning up her free hand and sticking it under his node. "Any objections?"

"Nope, none." Ron whimpered, his head shaking now quickly while his eyes never leaving the plasma incased hand.

A few minutes later the two could be found in the mess hall sitting off by themselves in a corner waiting for their food to be brought out. Shego couldn't believe the offered custom dishes and was actually able to get a good old American cheeseburger and fries with a Pepsi while Ron ordered, to her disgust, a naco and Pepsi for himself and another for his mole rat. If she was right he created the thing and apparently still wasn't sick of it.

Looking into his eyes as he shifted uncomfortably she could almost lose herself in their depths. It was like looking into his soul, every emotion could clearly be seen in those eyes. She had never been with anyone intimately, he few close calls when she was able to be close enough to look into someone's eyes it was as if they were hiding their emotions behind a wall except for two very familiar ones: disgust and lust. There was never love hence she was still a virgin because any guy who tried pawing her who didn't love her ended up with third degree burns.

"Shego, what's wrong?" Ron asked pulling the woman out of her thoughts but before she could formulate an answer a teenage girl dressed in a ninja outfit brought a tray laden with their food. After the girl left Rufus wasted no time in running up onto the table and literally diving into it's food. It was so disgusting and yet, in some twisted way, kind of cute. Shego tried a small bite of her burger before smiling a little. It was good, really good.

"Wow, this actually tastes better than Bueno Nacho." Ron exclaimed.

"I don't see how you can stand that stuff, it looks nasty." Shego scoffed, eyeing the strange dish that Ron was eating. He broke off some and held it up in front of her mouth which she eyed disdainfully.

"Try it, it's great." Ron said smiling honestly, an honesty that Shego couldn't defend against. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she opened her mouth letting him feed her a piece of it, her mouth closing on his finger as she tasted the strange yet wonderfully delightful food as she sucked on his finger a little as he pulled it from her mouth with a curious glance.

"It's actually good." Shego said, blushing a little at what she just did. Did she just flirt with Stoppable? She did not just flirt with him, she was too old for him. And besides, who wanted to be with a freak anyways?

"It's the best food there is." Ron said, smiling a little. Either he was ignoring what she did or he was oblivious to it.

"I wouldn't go that far, Stoppable, but it is good." Shego said smiling, coming to a decision. "I don't want you to cal me Shego anymore."

"What?" Ron asked shocked, a little hurt in his eyes.

"I…I want you to call me by my real name, I want to bury my past." Shego said, "Call me Julia, it's my real name."

"It's pretty." Ron said, "Suits you better than Shego."

"Thanks." Julia said blushing more when she saw he was telling the truth. "Shego was more my brother's idea. He was an idiot who thought I was just a damned tool…Just like everyone else."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked but Julia just stood up and ran from the room.

oOo

NOTES: Sorry its been a few days since I updated, been feeling kinda bad but the next chapter should be up soon. Hope everyone liked this chapter.

ANON Reviews.

Brian Darksoul:

Not sure if it will be a twosome or threesome yet and love hearing from everyone on it and in a few chapters it will be revealed which it will be. Kim's attitude was seriously wrong, especially after all Ron did for her. She made some huge mistakes and she will pay for them in the end.

pauloj1983:

It would be original which is one big plus for it but I'm not a hundred percent sure yet. I'm going to wait at least another chapter and then add up the votes to see what everyone would love to see.

unclefester84:

Thanks and I will be finishing this story, just hope everyone likes it as well as they seem to be now when I finish it. Not sure about getting beaten by Ron anytime soon because even if something did happen I don't think Ron could bring himself to hit someone in Kim's…Well, that will be giving it away but stick around and you'll see but Kim will be regretting what she did for sure.

Thank you everyone for your great reviews, please keep it up.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Perspective

Chapter 5

By 5hadow Lady

Ron couldn't believe what had just happened, Shego…No, Julia had just ran out of the room leaving most of her meal behind along with a startled and confused Ron. He wasn't sure what happened, wasn't sure if going after was the best idea or not. On one hand he wanted to go talk to her, to comfort her but on the other she would probably kick his ass. He was also having a little problem that started when she was sucking on his finger as a certain part of his anatomy had stiffened considerable leaving his pants tented as he blushed a little trying to think of something else.

"_He was an idiot who thought I was just a damned tool…Just like everyone else."_

What did she mean by that, did she actually mean what it sounded like? No one had ever cared for her as a person but as a means to an end and nothing more? It would explain a lot he guessed as in so many ways Shego didn't really seem evil but there was always a look in her eyes that Ron knew all to well as he saw it every morning for years before he started dating KP.

Shego was lonely, it was one reason he had always treated her like on friendly terms. He respected her abilities as he had gotten to know her, she was strong, agile, confident and sarcastic yet he could always see an underlining kindness to her. One of the biggest examples was when Avarius had stolen Team Go's powers. She could have easily kept all their powers but she made it an act of being tough while letting the staff be easily taken from her.

Relieved when his little problem finally went away Ron collected a very stuffed Rufus from the table and took off from the hall in search of the raven haired woman. He always had a crush on her but his heart belonged to Kim until she shattered it. Still, he did care as much as he wanted to crawl in a corner and die he had to make sure his friends was okay. And he wanted to think that Shego, damn it he had to stop thinking of her as the thief and start thinking of her as the woman she was, as the potential friend and ally he hoped she would soon become. He had to find Julia and make sure she was okay.

oOo

Julia couldn't believe she had fled from that idiot boy like some heartbroken teenager. She was a grown woman damn it and she was letting her emotions run wild on her, making her flirt, basically begging to be laid to her current situation as she ran from the boy crying. She couldn't trust him, or any of these fools, all they saw her as was a tool like everyone else.

"_It's pretty, suits you better than Shego."_

Did he really mean that or was he just being nice to her? No, he just wanted something, he had to want something or why else would he say that? How could she be pretty, the closest thing she could be compared with was a damned frog! Even when she didn't use her powers she still had a green tint to her skin though truthfully it wasn't as much as when she used her powers but it was still noticeable to her. It would always be noticeable to her.

"Shego-san." Yori gasped as Julia ran blindly into her causing the two to go sprawling to the ground.

"Yori." Julia said, taking the girl's hand as after she rose letting the girl help her to her feet. Julia had to wipe her eyes to make sure there weren't any tears, she wouldn't show a weakness to this girl.

"Shego-san, what is wrong?" Yori asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Julia said trying to push past the girl to get to her room and away from all these people who keep pestering her.

"It is something." Yori said grabbing Julia's elbow as the elder woman tried to escape. "Please tell me."

"Let me go or else." Julia growled, lighting up a fist and waving it toward Yori menacingly.

"I know you won't hurt me, Shego. My grandfather trusts you and that means I trust you." Yori said, "Now why don't you trust me and tell me what is bothering you, maybe I can help."

"The old fart trusts me?" Julia asked in shock.

"That's where he got that from, I remember now." Yori exclaimed, "It was when you first came here and met my brother. You really made an impression on him."

"Not that this isn't interesting or anything but I'd like to go to my room." Julia sighed.

"I'm sorry Shego-san but you promised to talk to me first." Yori said sternly.

"Fine, let's go somewhere before Stoppable catches me." Julia said causing Yori to raise an eyebrow in question the girl never said anything about it. Instead Yori pulled Julia to her own room and shut the door behind them. It was much like Julia's own room, more like a suite with a separate bedroom, a common room, a small kitchenette and bathroom.

"Please sit and I will make us some tea." Yori said before disappearing into the kitchen which was separated with a thin curtain. Julia kneeled at the low table and laid her hands in her lap though she was soon wringing them in nervousness as she tried to figure out what to say to this girl. Should she tell her the truth or just a small part of it or just come up with a lie. She didn't know if she really wanted to talk about anything with the girl but maybe it would help if she did have someone to talk to.

"Thank you." Julia said as Yori brought in a tea set and poured each of them a cup and handed Julia one while Yori took one herself.

"So what is bothering you Shego-san." Yori asked after a few moments of silence between the two.

"Please just call me Julia…I want to forget my past." Julia said.

"Julia-san, is this about your past? I can imagine how hard it must have been given your unique condition." Yori said reaching across the table and squeezing Julia's hand sympathetically.

"Hard isn't the word, I'm a freak Yori. No one has ever accepted me and no one ever will." Julia said swallowing trying to fight the surge of emotions that was trying to escape. Had she fallen so low that she couldn't even bring up her defenses and snark her way out of this stupid conversation? Then again did she really want this conversation deep down? It would be kind of nice to have someone understand her a little better.

"I accept you and Grandfather accepts you, and I know my brother and Ron-kun accepts you." Yori said sadly looking directly into Julia's eyes trying to put every bit of honesty into her eyes to try and get the elder woman to believe it.

"Yori, I disrespect your grandfather every chance I get. The only reason he wants me here is to keep an eye on me." Julia said not sue if she believed that. She knew the old man cared for her on some level and truthfully she cared for him. "How can he even trust me after everything that I've done?"

"Julia-san, what I am going to tell you stays in this room but I swear on my honor that it is the truth." Yori said, continuing at Julia's nod. "My grandfather cares for all his students but I can count on one hand all he truly trusts and loves. There are four people in this world after my parents died. There are of course Hirotaka and myself, his grandchildren but there are two others that he feels are a part of this family. Ron Stoppable is one of them, grandfather cares for him not because he is the chosen one but because of his unwavering truthfulness and sincerity. The other one he cares for is you Julia, he knows that deep down you are a very loving person who has been deeply hurt by society just for being different. He knows that you are capable of killing hundreds if not thousands of people before being taken out if you so chose to and no matter how much people have hurt you have managed to keep your innocence and loving nature instead of letting them take it from you. In fact I admire you for your strength, I don't think I could have survived."

"It's a curse, Yori, I hate my life." Julia whispered, shocked at the little speech of the ninja girl. She was even more shocked that she believed the girl but something in Yori's eyes was telling Julia that the girl was telling the truth. "Do you know what its like to go through life with everyone looking at you as if you were some kind of carnival freak?"

"Oh Julia-san." Yori said standing up and walking around the table, Julia's eyes following as her muscles tensed ready to either fight or escape if the girl tried anything. Yori did try something though and Julia was unprepared for it and didn't have time to react when the girl kneeled next to her and pulled her into a hug. "You are not a freak. Truthfully, I like how your skin looks. It reminds me of my favorite stone, Jade and you are even more beautiful than it."

"I'm not beautiful." Julia sniffed but she was unable to keep the tears from falling.

"Yes you are." Yori said, caressing Julia's cheek and looking her deeply in the eyes. Julia almost lost herself in those chocolate colored orbs. "I want to be your friend, Julia-san…Julia-Chan. Will you let me?"

"I…I'm scared, Yori…I don't think I can handle it if…" Julia said on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Scared that I'll betray you." Yori sighed, "Julia-Chan, I swear on my honor to never hurt you on purpose or to betray you intentionally. Now will you be my friend?"

"I-I'd like that, Yori." Julia said as Yori hugged her tightly.

"Good, now the first thing we should do is go shopping and maybe get us a couple of guys Julia-Chan." Yori said smiling.

"Yori, I…I've never been with a guy for long. The always just wanted to…To with the freak. They never cared about me." Julia sighed.

"You mean they forced you?" Yori asked growing angry, "I'll kill anyone that ever hurts you like that again."

"No, the closest they ever got was trying o paw me before I lit up their life…literally." Julia said lighting up a hand eliciting a giggle from Yori.

"How is the American saying go…Ah yes, you go girl." Yori said still giggling and soon Julia couldn't help but to join in.

oOo

"Ah young Stoppable-san." Sensei said stopping Ron in his search for Julia. Ron was torn between stopping to see what Master Sensei wanted or continuing his search. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Have you seen Julia?" Ron asked then shook his head as he realized that the older man probably wouldn't know what he was talking about.

"I saw her just a few moments ago." Master Sensei said surprising Ron, "She and my granddaughter went to have a talk that I believe young Roth-san desperately needed."

"We are talking about Shego, right?" Ron asked and after the man's nod Ron let out a breath he seemed to be holding. "Good, at least she's okay."

"Might I inquire to what happened?" Sensei asked softly.

"It's strange, she…Actually, it's personal." Ron said unsure if he should say anything about what happened to anyone.

"Is it about the young lady and yourself flirting over lunch?" Sensei asked, smiling knowingly.

"H-How did you know?" Ron asked.

"There is little I do not know that goes on here." Sensei said, a sobering expression crossing his face. "Young Stoppable-san, I must give you a warning concerning the two of you. You have been hurt very badly lately and it may be unwise to jump into another relationship right away but it would also be unwise to out right reject young Roth-san. She has been hurt time after time again and is very vulnerable though she may not show it. I think you both would be very good for each other but don't rush things, let them take their course."

"Sensei!" Ron gasped in shock, there was no way he was suggesting that he get together with Shego was he? No, he was suggesting that he get together with Julia…Roth? How the heck did he know her last name?

"One more thing, young Stoppable. Yori has explained to you about ninja cells has she not?" Sensei asked.

"Yeah, they are for training and missions." Ron said nodding.

"Good, because I have assigned you a cell." Master Sensei said, "You will be teamed with my grandchildren Yori and Hirotaka and young Roth-san. Please have a good day, your training will start tomorrow."

Ron's jaw hung loosely as Sensei walked, his brain unable to process the information just given to him. Did Master Sensei just put him on a team with the two hottest girls in the school? He was so a dead man, there was no way he was going to survive this.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Perspective

Chapter 6

By 5hadow Lady

Monday, two days after finally giving into Josh and giving the boy what he wanted. She had been seeing him on and off for awhile, even after starting dating Ron which wasn't something she was proud of. So many nights she laid awake in bed wishing that she had never kissed Ron that night at the dance while another part wondered if it was really so bad. Ron had been her best friend for like ever but that was where the problem was, she thought of him more as a brother than boyfriend material.

She had just been so devastated that night when she learned Eric was just a plot by Drakken, a damned synthodrone. She desperately wanted to feel safe, wanted by a real person so much that she did the unthinkable. Before she realized what was happening she had leaned in and kissed Ron but before the kiss was over she realized what a mistake she made but the look of shock and sheer unadulterated joy on the blonde's face was too much for her. She couldn't destroy his heart like hers was so continued dating him though she grew more and more miserable over the summer until she started seeing Josh again though it was an on again and off again thing as they would get into arguments often about him wanting them to take the next step which she really didn't want to, not until she gathered the courage to tell Ron though. It was impossible to tell Ron though, it felt so wrong to her to be seeing him like she was but every time she tried to tell him he'd say how happy he was which caused her to back out.

A coward, that was what she was. If only she kept strong at the party and told him that they weren't getting back together then the next morning wouldn't have happened. Instead of calling he had ended up appearing on her doorstep and she made her next mistake, she let him inside. They talked for awhile then he pushed her against the counter in the kitchen and started pawing at her, crushing his lips against hers hungrily. It took all her strength to shove him off of her but the look he had given her scared her a little.

"Damn it Kim, I'm getting sick of these games." Josh had said angrily, "Either stop them or I'm leaving and I will NOT be coming back."

Kim knew that it was wrong, she wanted to tell him to go to hell but the thought of Eric caused her to freeze. This might be her last chance to be happy, she knew she could never be happy with Ron and swore to herself that they would have a long talk that afternoon but right now she was with Josh. He advanced on her again and this time she didn't fight him.

It hurt at first but she couldn't help but to get into it as the things he was doing to her, making her feel. He had just finished, resting against her when her mother came in and everything dropped straight into hell. Not only did her mother catch her but apparently so did Ron. She broke down as Josh ran from the house and her mother tried to comfort her though she knew the woman was beyond angry. She couldn't blame her, Ron must have been feeling the same exact way Kim did when she found out the truth behind Eric.

Of course she was grounded and sent to her room as her father came home and her parents had proceeded into an argument while Kim tried to listen in. She couldn't make out a whole lot but she knew she heard her father say whore several times. For the rest of the day and Sunday her mother tried to be nice to her but she could tell Anne was still beyond pissed and her father barely spoke in her presence. The big surprise was that the tweebs, while not knowing what was going on, picked up on the tension and for once instead of teasing her had been little angels.

She had tried to call both Ron and Josh from her kimunicator but she couldn't get either. She could hear Josh in the background telling his mother to tell he wasn't home. The worst thing was that Ron was missing, his parents were very worried that Ron had never came home and she had already called this morning and they haven't even heard from him. She didn't have the courage to tell them what happened but she knew it was her fault and she was worried sick. No one had heard from him and Wade said that the tracking chip on him was destroyed.

Yawning, completely exhausted from no sleep since everything happened, Kim made her way downstairs for breakfast which she could have smelled all the way from her room. She was dressed in her heart shirt and pink jeans as she walked into the kitchen, the tweebs busy talking tech stuff, something about a new engine they wanted to make. Her mother was just finishing putting everything on the table and the sight of it made her mouth water. She was starving after barely eating anything and was looking forward to her favorite breakfast of homemade pancakes, sausage links and orange juice.

"Morning Kimmie." Her mother said smiling at her though she could tell the smile was strained.

"Morning mom, dad, tweebs." Kim said trying to smile herself as she looked at her father behind his newspaper while not even looking at her.

"Good morning, Kim." James said.

That was it, no Kimmie, no Kimmie-cub, no nothing as if she was nothing. Maybe she was, this was all her fault and she couldn't blame anyone for it but she couldn't hold back the anger that took over momentarily.

"I lost my appetite, sorry mom." Kim said.

"Honey, you need something to eat." Anne said worriedly, at least some cared enough to worry about her.

"Maybe I'll go stand on a corner on the way to school." Kim said, holding back tears as she glared at the newspaper, "Make enough money to buy something on the way."

"Kimmie." Anne gasped in shock as Kim turned and ran from the house, not even bothering to get her books. She couldn't take her car because her mother was supposed to take her and pick her up thanks to her being grounded and her keys confiscated until further notice.

She was going to go to school though to try and get away from the pain at home but she realized she forgot her books and everything at home when she was in to big a hurry. She didn't care though, she was starting to not care about anything anymore. What she did to Ron, her father had a point, she was no better than a whore.

"Get in." A familiar voice said from the car that pulled up beside her.

"Dad?" Kim choked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Kimmie-cub, get in the car." James said.

"You called me Kimie-cub." Kim sobbed shocking James. Kim climbed into the passenger seat while trying to dry her tears but they kept coming. She was shocked when his strong arms pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You are my Kimmie-cub, my baby girl." James said sadly, "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting honey, I just didn't know how to react."

"You were right, I might as well be a whore after what I did to Ron. Kim cried in his arms as he rubbed her back, squeezing her tightly.

"You were listening in, weren't you?" James sighed, "You didn't hear the whole thing though. Honey, you know how much you are in the media, if this gets out they are the ones who are going to be calling you things like that. I would never call you that."

"I'm sorry I screwed up, daddy." Kim cried clutching at her father's lab coat.

"It'll be okay honey, I promise." James said kissing his daughter's head.

oOo

"Ouchies." Ron whimpered, laying on his back staring up at the smirking face of Julia. He had just lost another sparring match with the woman, the second one that morning making his total win record that morning one win and five loses. He had sparred with each member of the team as that was the first exercise that morning. According to Yori physical training was every morning, weekdays for four hours and weekends they were supposed to workout on their own at least an hour though many students got together for friendly spars.

He wasn't sure if that was going to be as bad as weekday afternoons which was set for academic studies. Yori had already told him that it was going to be much more intense compared to Middleton High classes for normal students but since Ron was behind the school's studies which meant even more harder classes to get him caught up with Yori tutoring him after classes.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Julia scoffed helping the blonde boy to his feet. Rufus was perching on Yori's shoulder laughing at what had just happened.

"You to, Rufus?" Ron asked as the naked mole rat nodded. "Aw man."

"Ron-kun, you need to focus more." Yori said patting the pink creatures head, "You were too distracted."

"Do you know how hard it is to stay focused with two major hotties as your opponent?" Ron asked under his breath.

"What was that?" Shego asked, blushing a little.

"I said I'm worried about my mom and everything back home." Ron said louder rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe you should call home and check on everything." Julia suggested.

"Maybe." Ron sighed, he didn't know if he wanted to talk to his parents right now or not, he was still upset at them over the way they treated him the morning after the party. His mother didn't even give him a chance to explain.

"Ron, call home." Julia said hugging him, "You both need it, and besides you still have a mother. You should try and talk to her at least."

"Maybe." Ron sighed.

"Young Stoppable-san, I agree with Roth-san." Master Sensei said after clearing his throat which caused Ron and Julia jump several feet away from each other in surprise. Ron couldn't believe how good it felt to be that close to Julia and wasn't sure why she had initiated the hug but he couldn't help being glad she did. It felt nice, kind of like how it used to be with Kim before the redhead grew distant. "I am giving your cell the rest of the morning off but make sure you arrive in time for classes. Your first class will be a private class with a special teacher that I have made arrangements with."

"Yes Sensei." Ron said as Master Sensei handed him a cell phone surprising Ron a little.

"You can use that phone for anything you want, all of you will be getting one and the bills will be paid by the school. They each have their own tracker built in case of an emergency." Sensei said.

"Thank you, Master Sensei." Ron said bowing to the elder man making him smile warmly.

"You are very welcome, Stoppable-san now go call home." Sensei said.

oOo

Mrs. Stoppable sighs as she sat on the couch, hardly leaving it as she waited by the phone hoping that someone would call with information on her baby. She was sure he was okay, just somewhere clearing his head after the way she treated him the day he disappeared. He would often disappear on a mission with Kim, a girl that she liked and thought of as family and what Ron did in ditching her had infuriated her beyond belief. She had raised her son to be a gentleman and what he did was uncalled for but after thinking about it she realized that he would never ha done it if something didn't happen. She should have been there for him instead of treating him that way.

"Hello." She said picking up the phone before the first ring even had a chance to finish.

"Hey mom." Ron said, his voice sounding unsure.

"Oh my, Ron!" She cried into the phone, feeling relief beyond words that her baby boy was okay. "Where are you?"

"I had to get away, mom." Ron said sadly, "I don't want to get into it but Kim and I are having some problems and I had the chance to attend a school overseas so I kinda took it."

"Why didn't you at least come home and tell me, I've been worried sick." She said.

"Sorry mom, I just had to get away." Ron said though the voice seemed to go in and out.

"Look, honey, I'm sorry for the other morning." She said quickly hoping he'd here her before the phone went dead if that was what was happening.

"It's okay, mom, thank you." Ron said, "I have to go but I'll call again later. Say hi to Dad and Hana for me."

"Love you honey." She said.

"Love you to mom." Ron replied before the phone went dead. She sat there clutching the phone as she realized that her baby boy was okay.

oOo

Feeling a little better after talking with his mom Ron was finally walking into his first class and was shocked for a moment that it was empty. He remembered that it was going to be private with a special teacher who appeared to be late. Sighing he dropped into one of the seats in the front row and pulled out a notebook and looked at his schedule. First three classes were going to be here with the same teacher but the paper didn't say who it was.

"Good morning class." A woman said as she walked into the room. She was wearing a white blouse with the top few buttons open showing a little cleavage, a black vest and knee length black skirt with black stockings and three inch black heels. Her long black hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore little makeup, just black lipstick and a little dark eye shadow. In short, he had to admit, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"First lesson will be sex-ed." The woman said, raising an eyebrow looking at Ron noticing the tension running through him, especially in his pants hat was visible enough to see it as the desks were small. She giggled as he blushed and tried to apologize though he couldn't word anything. "I was only joking, Ron, first lesson will be in psychology."

"Julia, what are you doing here?" Ron squeaked.

"Don't you remember, I already have a teaching degree." Julia smirked.

"I thought that was just a cover." Ron said referring to when she Team Go was turned evil.

"Nope, it's all true, I'm several years older than you don't forget. Plus I studied here when I was younger and graduated the academic classes early." Julia explained, handing him a book. "Now open your text book to page thirteen."

oOo

NOTES: Thank you everyone for your great reviews. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I had to restart it more than once as I had originally planned on skipping ahead a couple months but I decided not to.

HBrian Darksoul:

LOL, I agree he is acting a little stupid but he'll get over the stupidness. I think Julia and Ron will be good for each other. He'll get over Kim with the help of Julia and Yori as he realizes that maybe it is for the best. I agree with you on the Monkey Fist being Ron's most honorable enemy and I have to believe as much as Monkey Fist acts like he hates Ron he has respect for him. Thanks so much for your review, I loved it.


End file.
